Nuestro Amor
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Un pequeño One-Short de Ruby y Sapphire (Autora Original: elojello10)


"¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así?"

Steven tenía curiosidad, como de costumbre.Se quedó con su familia en la sala de estar, sus ojos observándolos a los cuatro.Cuatro?Oh si.Granate no era granate en este momento.

En cambio, estaba Ruby y Sapphire en su lugar.

"Sí", añadió Amatista."¿No es más seguro cuando los dos están fusionados? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, pero ustedes dos son un objetivo más fácil cuando están separados".

"¡Amatista! Es un trabajo duro mantener una fusión", lo reprendió Pearl, suspirando.Se volvió hacia Ruby y Sapphire después de que terminó de gritarle a la gema desconsiderada."Ahora, ustedes dos, ¿están seguros de que quieren hacer esto? Parece un poco peligroso".

"No es de tu incumbencia," dijo Ruby, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho de una manera molesta.

Sapphire puso una mano en su antebrazo y frunció el ceño."Ruby, no seas tan grosera. Pearl, como el resto, merece saber".

Ruby suspiró y asintió.Esa fue la señal para la explicación de Sapphire.

"Por mucho que nos guste fusionarnos y permanecer como Granate, los dos necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando", dijo la gema azul en voz baja y suave.Ella sonrió mientras hablaba."Entonces, Ruby y yo decidimos buscar un lugar en la ciudad y quedarnos un rato. Te prometo que no tendremos problemas".

La habitación de repente se quedó en silencio.Cada uno de ellos se miró con cansancio, sin saber qué pensar de la decisión de la pareja.Fue entonces cuando Steven decidió hablar.

"Bueno, creo que es una gran idea!"Gritó con optimismo.

Ruby levantó una ceja y sonrió a la joven mitad gema solo para detenerse cuando Steven le devolvió la sonrisa.Zafiro se rió.

"Gracias, Steven", le dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Con una risa nerviosa, él respondió: "¡No hay problema! Creo que ustedes dos saben lo que están haciendo y son capaces de cuidarse sin que ninguno de nosotros estorbemos. Quiero decir, no que ninguno de nosotros entre en el así, pero yo solo ... ¡Oh! Connie me está llamando. Mmm ... Hablaré con ustedes más tarde. ¡Buena suerte, Sapphire y Ruby!

Con eso, todos vieron al chico huir, la pareja intercambiando miradas y sonriendo.

Pearl habló mientras miraba hacia la dirección en la que Steven corría."Crecen tan rápido ... Recuerdo cuando él era solo un bebé. Oh, si solo Rose pudiera verlo ahora. Ella estaría orgullosa".

La habitación cayó víctima del silencio una vez más.Esta vez, nadie hizo un esfuerzo por romperlo.Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se saludaron con la cabeza.Era un tema en el que no iban a profundizar en la explicación.Después de las despedidas suaves y los buenos amigos silenciosos, las dos gemas partieron, de la mano, hacia la ciudad.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Ruby?"una suave voz en el oído de Ruby hizo que su cara se calentara.

La gema roja asintió lentamente."Creo que merecemos un poco de tiempo solos. Ninguna de estas personas aquí en Beach City parece potencialmente peligrosa. Al menos, no lo creo".

"No, creo que son inofensivos. Confío en ti en esto. Además, te seguiré dondequiera que vayas, amor".

En ese momento, Ruby y Sapphire se detuvieron simultáneamente.Se miraron el uno al otro, solo, en el siguiente momento, para acercarse y besarse apasionadamente.Sus gemas brillaban afectuosamente mientras se alejaban y se sonrieron dulcemente.Ruby susurró algo que solo Sapphire podía escuchar, y se fueron de nuevo hacia Beach City.

"Vamos a explorar la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ruby parpadeó, con los ojos bajos en la mano extendida y enguantada de Ruby.

"Pero, ¿y si alguien nos viera así?"Ruby respondió, un poco cautelosa.

"Querida", habló, extendiendo la mano y sosteniendo la cara de Ruby con ambas manos, "fue idea tuya. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco antes de irnos y quedarnos encerrados en una habitación? Estaremos bien".

"Está bien," respiró Ruby."Simplemente no quiero que nada te pase a ti, a nosotros, otra vez".

Zafiro le picó la mejilla."Te aseguro que estaremos bien. ¿Qué tal si caminamos por la playa?"

"E-si tú lo dices ..." Ruby se fue apagando, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Zafiro se dirigió hacia la playa, Ruby la siguió.Se dio cuenta de que Sapphire siempre era optimista sobre todo, mientras que Ruby misma era pesimista sobre todo y cualquier cosa.No podía ver que nada iba bien a menos que Sapphire estuviera allí para mostrarle el camino.Y cuando los dos estaban separados, ella comenzó a perder la vista.Esto era lo que Pearl le había explicado como ansiedad de separación.Estaban tan cerca que nunca podrían estar sin el uno al otro por mucho tiempo.O al menos, así era como se sentía Ruby cada vez que perdía el toque de Sapphire.

Suspirando internamente, Ruby se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.Cuando llegó, notó que Sapphire no estaba en su línea de visión.Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a entrar en pánico.Un millón de escenarios y horribles pensamientos se precipitaron por su mente, e inmediatamente se echó a llorar.¿Dónde está el zafiro?Ella pensó una y otra vez.Se retorcía y giraba hasta que vio a su amante de cabello azul.

Rápidamente, corrió hacia ella, tarde para notar a otra persona con que estaba conversando.Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sapphire, enterró su cara en su cabello.Un poco sorprendida, Sapphire envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ruby y giró su cabeza tanto como pudo hacia la gema roja.

"¿Rubí?"Preguntó suavemente, un poco confundida."¿Qué pasa?"

"S-Sapphire ... Oh, Sapphire, ¡pensé que habías desaparecido!"Ruby corrió sus palabras, llena de preocupación."Por favor, no hagas eso nunca más!"

"¿Quién es éste?"Preguntó una voz desconocida detrás de Ruby.

Inmediatamente, Ruby se puso rígida.Se retiró lentamente de Sapphire y miró detrás de su hombro a la figura masculina que estaba sobre ellos.Era alto, mucho más alto que ellos, y era pelirrojo con un extraño corte de pelo.Ella entrecerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas, repentinamente suspicaz.¿Quién era este, y cómo se atreven a tener la audacia de hablarle a su zafiro y alejarla de ella?Aunque un simple ceño fruncido se posó en sus rasgos, en el interior ella estaba furiosa.

"Esta es Ruby", respondió Sapphire, sonriendo suavemente al hombre.Se volvió hacia Ruby."Ahora, Ruby, ¿estás bien? No quise asustarte. Solo estaba hablando con Lars aquí".

Lars.Ruby destrozó su cerebro con el nombre.¿Por qué conocía a esta persona?Correcto.Se habían reunido varias veces como Granate, pero nunca como sus verdaderas formas.Ruby se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos y miró al extraño hombre.La forma en que sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus ojos estaban hundidos la hacía aún más sospechosa.De experiencias pasadas, ella no confiaba un poco en este hombre.

"Cierto. Encantado de conocerte hombre", dijo Lars, con una estúpida media sonrisa en su rostro."Solo estábamos charlando aquí. Sapphire y yo, es decir. ¿Es este tu hermano o algo así?"

Ruby se crispó.Podía sentir la rabia hirviendo dentro de ella cuando sus manos se convirtieron en puños.Sapphire maldijo entre dientes.Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.Una vez puesto algo, Ruby no podía detenerse tan fácilmente.

"¡Tú!"Ruby le gritó a Lars, haciéndole saltar de sorpresa."¿Cómo se atreve! Soynomasculina! Voy a romper en mil pedazos si usted dice que otra vez! Y si tanto como para tratar de tomar mi zafiro de distancia-"

"¡Rubí!"La mano de Sapphire se aferró con fuerza a una de las muñecas de Ruby y la atrajo hacia ella."Por favor, detente. No estaba haciendo nada. Honestamente, Ruby. Así que por favor cálmate, amor".

Se quedó mirando a Sapphire por un momento, inmediatamente sintiendo que su ira se desvanecía.Ella tenía razón.Ella se estaba poniendo un poco fuera de control.Ruby suspiró.Se dejó acariciar por su amada, sintiéndose nada más que culpable por sus acciones.

"Lo siento", le susurró ella.

"No para mí", respondió Zafiro."A Lars. El pobre hombre parece desconcertado".

Ruby se enderezó y se enfrentó a este despreciable macho.Inclinándose, ella le tendió la mano para que él la sacudiera.Una vez que lo hizo, ella le dijo: "Lo siento, Lars. Sin embargo, estaba completamente en serio. Nunca más te acerques a Zafiro".

Lars, con una expresión extraña, respondió: "Uh ... ¿De acuerdo?"En voz baja, susurró, "Weirdo ..."

Le tomó toda su voluntad no golpearlo en la cara.Sintiendo esto, Sapphire fue rápido para pasar a Lars mientras sostenía la muñeca de Ruby y la arrastraba con ella.Con un adiós, ella arrastró al otro con ella donde no se podían ver.Tan pronto como se detuvieron, Sapphire evaluó a su amada.

"¡No puedes salir haciendo eso, Ruby!"advirtió, agitando un solo dedo enguantado hacia ella.

"Ugh. ¡Lo sé! Lo siento, yo solo ..." se detuvo por un momento, con la cabeza en la palma de la mano."... No lo sé. Estaba preocupado, y él parecía que iba a atacarte, o como sea que lo llamen. ¿Coqueteando? Sí. Me puse tan celoso y estaba preocupado, y ..."

De repente, fue interrumpida por algo suave, cálido y familiar.Y ahora ella estaba completamente tranquila.Alentando este beso iniciado por Sapphire, Ruby sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.Esto era pura felicidad, como se sentía el amor.Esto fue lo que la puso celosa.Nadie más que ella podría tener esta gema preciosa.Ella era única en su clase y solo para ella.Una vez que los dos se alejaron, se miraron el uno al otro en un apreciado silencio.De frente a frente, las gemas se abrazaron, agradecidas por tener al otro en sus vidas.

"¿Zafiro?"habló Ruby tan suavemente que Sapphire tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar.

"Sí, Ruby?"Respondió Zafiro, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa agradable.

"Te amo."

Zafiro se rió."Yo también te quiero."

"Sabes, creo que es suficiente explorar un día", dijo el otro, frotándose el cuello con timidez.

"¿Oh? ¿Eso crees? ¿O simplemente quieres apresurarte a nuestro otro plan-?"

"S-zafiro!"Ruby interrumpió, sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Solo estaba bromeando", bromeó Sapphire, sosteniendo suavemente la cara de Ruby."Podemos ir a descansar".

Ruby solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Sapphire se reía entre dientes.No estar fusionado como Garnet iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban los dos.Al menos se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era todo lo que les importaba.Inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Sapphire, Ruby le sonrió.Ellaera todo lo que le importaba, aparte de su maravilloso grupo de amigos.Después de todo, estaban hechos de amor, ¿verdad?


End file.
